A Friend in Need
by pkdainichi
Summary: Yves needs help and Jimmy reaches out to her. (Frickin’ Shippy Muse.)
1. Problems in The Parking Lot.

Title: A Friend in need  
Author: Sailor Peacekeeper (pkprowlerpilot@scififan.com)  
Archive: Please ask first  
Feedback: pkprowlerpilot@scififfan.com  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, no matter how much  
I wish they did.  
Rating: G  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Spoilers: References to the untitled episode (Cap'n   
Toby), and Tango De Los Pistoleros.   
Summary: Yves needs help and Jimmy reaches out to her.  
(Frickin' Shippy Muse.)  
  
Yves was not happy. For what wasn't the first   
time, the Gunmen had disrupted her work again. Yves   
could understand not being able to do her job when she   
was simply trying to piggyback off them and claim   
credit for their work, even it her investors couldn't.   
But them disrupting her work! Yves all ready blamed   
them for the death of one man, but now they had   
consistently butted in and this time it all most killed   
her. Yves prayed to whatever deities them might exist   
that whatever had been in the dart that grazed her arm   
had been low enough in its dosage to keep from harming her.   
As she neared her car in the three story parking garage,   
her highly trained instincts kicked in and alerted her to   
the sound of someone running behind her. Yves turned   
around to see Jimmy Bond running to catch up with her.   
Jimmy slowed down only after he almost ran headlong into   
a parked car. Jimmy was now within earshot of Yves.   
He began to shout,  
"Yves, wait! They didn't know, they, we, wanted to   
help you." Yves turned away from him. She had enough   
of Jimmy and his excuses. Yves was two steps away from   
her car when Jimmy grabbed her arm and spun her to face   
him. Apparently he was a faster runner than she thought.   
Much faster.  
"I saw the dart graze your arm. We need to get you to   
a hospital." So he had seen.  
"I feel fine. I know how to take care of myself and I   
will be fine." Yves tried to pull her arm away, but Jimmy  
held on tightly and pulled her closer.  
"I'm not going to let go. We're taking you to the   
hospital." Yves opened her mouth to protest, but found   
that she could not form coherent words. Instead, gibberish   
came out: "Leratvhe mae almonfte, Jimbmrsy!" Jimmy looked   
at her strangely.  
"Yves, what are trying to say?" Yves eyes rolled back   
in her head and she began to convulse rapidly. "Yves?   
Yves!" Yves collapsed in his arms. "Yves?" Jimmy asked   
softly. Jimmy reached up and stroked her hair. Jimmy took   
out his cell phone and called up the guys. "Guys, Yves   
collapsed! I think we need to get her to the hospital, quick!"  
~End chapter 1~   
So, whatcha think? Want the rest?   
  
  
  



	2. Time might be running out, what to do?

Title: A Friend in need  
Author: Sailor Peacekeeper (pkprowlerpilot@scififan.com)  
Archive: Please ask first  
Feedback: pkprowlerpilot@scififfan.com  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, no matter how much  
I wish they did.  
Rating: G  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Spoilers: References to the untitled episode (Cap'n Toby), Tango De   
Los Pistoleros, All About Yves, and Three of a Kind.  
Summary: Yves needs help and Jimmy reaches out to her.  
(Frickin' Shippy Muse.)  
  
Jimmy's quick thinking (for once) was now putting Yves in more danger  
instead of helping her. Jimmy had called the guys, and the guys had   
gotten the Gunmen-Mobile to where Jimmy was as fast as they could. Now,  
the group was sitting in the van trying to decide what to do.  
"Jimmy," Byers said, "I know you want to help Yves, we all do. But we  
Cannot take Yves to the hospital. They won't see anyone who doesn't   
have some type of medical coverage, and since Yves in a terrorist for hire,  
she probably doesn't have any medical coverage in order to help keep her   
true identity secret." Langly joined in: "Yeah, as much as we love  
the girl, all of her insurance is under some pseudonym we haven't heard  
yet. We could try to figure it out, but with how many different   
anagrams are possible with the name "Lee Harvey Oswald", that would take  
time we don't have and odds that are way outta whack."  
"Look," said Frohike, "There is a simple way to solve this: We take her   
back to HQ, call up Scully, make sure she's not busy, and bring Yves over  
to see Scully." Byers looked reluctant.   
"Please, Byers," Jimmy looked up at Byers from his place in the van, "it  
might be the only way to save her." Byers was still unsure: "Well, it   
sounds like a good plan, but I really don't want to impose on Scully-"  
Langly cut him off: "Come on, Byers, we don't have time to argue, Frohike  
has a plan, it works, we save Yves, so on and so forth and the days is saved.  
Besides, the way I see it, Scully owes us a favor after what we did in Vegas."  
Byers sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this one, especially not with Yves's  
life at stake. Byers drove back to HQ at fast as he could, while Langly and   
Frohike argued over the need for a stop over, and Jimmy watched Yves carefully.   
*Please be safe, Yves,* Jimmy thought *I don't want you to die.*  
~End Chapter 2~  



	3. Confesions and Revelations.

Title: A Friend in need  
Author: Sailor Peacekeeper (pkprowlerpilot@scififan.com)  
Archive: Please ask first  
Feedback: pkprowlerpilot@scififfan.com  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, no matter how much  
I wish they did.  
Rating: G  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Spoilers: References to the untitled episode (Cap'n Toby), Tango De   
Los Pistoleros, All About Yves, and Three of a Kind.  
Summary: Yves needs help and Jimmy reaches out to her.  
(Frickin' Shippy Muse.)  
Quick Note: Okay, this entire chapter occurs inside the Lone Gunmen's  
Headquarters, even though it really doesn't make sense for them to   
take Yves there. Yves needs to be there so I can add the part that's  
fluff to the story, okay?  
  
Jimmy paced the floor in his tiny bedroom inside HQ, muttering and   
casting worriful glances at Yves, who was now incapacitate on his bed.  
Jimmy stopped and leaned down next to the bed. Before he knew what he  
was doing, he reached up a hand to stroke her hair and began to talk   
to her: "Yves, why do you have to be so stubborn? Are you afraid   
that you would seem weak if you let someone help you? You aren't weak.  
At least, I don't think you are..." Jimmy stopped. He wanted to say it   
so badly, those three little words, but he wasn't even sure if she could  
hear him. He spoke, knowing that if she could hear him, his heart might  
be on the line after this: "Yves, I love you. I know that I barely know  
you, heck I don't even know your real name, but I know that I love you.   
One of my teachers used to talk about love. he always said 'Love is   
insane. Its a very random part of the evolutionary process that causes  
grown people to give themselves, their emotions, their positions, and   
sometimes their lives for another.' I never really understood what he meant  
until today, Yves. When you collapsed in the parking lot, I thought, 'God,   
please don't let her die. Let me die instead. The world can't lose her.'   
Yves," Jimmy stopped to fight down the tears in his eyes, "Yves, I love you. You're beautiful and strong and I needyou, and whether or not they'll say it, the Gunmen need you, too." Jimmy finally stopped altogether, the long torrent of words that he had held back on finally spoken. Jimmy looked down at her, and saw sleeping beauty reincarnated.  
*Maybe,* he thought *one kiss could help...* Jimmy looked at her lips, those   
ruby-red lips that he had begun to admire and dream about, and all the hours of  
Disney and fairy-tales from his childhood came back to him as he leaned down and  
kissed her. Jimmy felt like he was in heaven for a moment, her lips tasted so   
sweet, better then any kiss before and better than a million dreams worth of  
kisses. Any fears that she might have died without him knowing where washed away   
with the taste of her lips. Jimmy pulled back in looked down at her, watching,   
waiting, hoping...then, after what seemed like hours, her eyes fluttered open.   
She looked around, seeming confused, and then she saw him.   
"Jimmy? What happened? Where I am I?" Jimmy smiled.   
"Oh, good, you can still talk. Wait a second, I'll go get Byers." Yves grasped  
his arms, "No Jimmy, please, I...I can't see...please don't go..." Jimmy looked at  
her.   
"What do you mean, Yves?" Jimmy waved his hand in her line of vision, feeling his  
heart stop when her eyes didn't move. "Oh, god...BYERS! FROHIKE! LANGLY! GET IN   
HERE, NOW!"  
~End chapter 3~   
  
  



	4. Ididn'tknowwhattonamethischapterI'llrena...

Title: A Friend in need  
Author: Sailor Peacekeeper (pkprowlerpilot@scififan.com)  
Archive: Please ask first  
Feedback: pkprowlerpilot@scififfan.com  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, no matter how much  
I wish they did.  
Rating: PG (This chapter has a dirty joke! ooo!!)  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Spoilers: References to the untitled episode (Cap'n Toby),   
Tango De Los Pistoleros, All About Yves, Three of a   
Kind.  
Summary: Yves needs help and Jimmy reaches out to her.   
(Frickin' Shippy Muse.)  
Notes: Okay, Special guest in this chapter: Dana Scully.  
Unfortionaly, I've never written for Scully before, so my  
apolgies of she seems a little out of character. Oh, and  
parts of this chapter are told with Frohike rather then   
Jimmy or Yves, simply because I felt that it was time for a  
little humor. So there!  
  
Frohike looked over at Yves sitting on the small table in  
the cold exam room. Yves was gripping tightly to Jimmy's arm,  
looking uncharateristicly afraid. Yves had apparently been blind  
when she woke up, and now she had lost her sense of smell and,   
according to Scully, was about to lose her sense of hearing.   
Frohike was becoming disturbed by Yves's behavior. She was  
scared. Frohike understood that. She was vulnerable. Frohike   
understood that. She was clinging to Jimmy. Frohike didn't  
understand that. Yves kept her self heavily shielded from the  
outside world. But everyone is weak sometimes. Its just not  
normal to see them depending on someone they consider to be a  
moron. Maybe if she was clinging to someone responsible, like  
Byers but, Jimmy? *Does she like him to something?* Frohike   
looked over at Yves again. Jimmy was starting to resemble a  
lovesick prepubescent boy. *Oh, God, this is torcher. I gotta  
get outta here.* Frohike walked over to Jimmy.  
"Jimmy, my man, do you think you can handle this alone? I   
wanna go talk to Scully." Jimmy looked surprised to hear Frohike  
talk. *Probably lost in her eyes- oh, great, now I'm doing it!*  
"Um, yeah, I think I can handle her, uh, I mean this, on my  
bone, I mean, um own. I think." Frohike held back a grin at  
Jimmy's verbal misstep. *Okay, Frohike, keep your cool, time gotta  
get outta here.* "Good, good." Frohike patted Jimmy on the shoulder  
then walked out. Jimmy looked over at Yves. *Oh god I hope she  
didn't hear that. She's gonna be pissed if she finds out.*   
"Yves?" Yves turned to him.  
"Yes, Jimmy?"  
"Just making sure you can still hear me." Jimmy brushed a strand of  
hair behind Yves's ear.  
"Jimmy?"  
"Yea, Yves?"  
"Remember when you where shot with that Red Chinese poison?"  
"Yes."  
"If you had been in danger, real danger, I-"   
"I know Yves. Don't talk, we don't know how much longer you'll be able  
to."   
~*~In The Hallway~*~  
Frohike stepped into the hallway to find his two fellow gunmen and   
Scully looking very befuddled at the situation. Scully quickly explained  
to Frohike that while she had never seen the poison before, she knew   
that Yves's body was shutting it self down to try to stop the poison.  
"Normally, when a poison like this enters the body, the person is dead   
or comatose within a few minutes. The only reason your friend Yves   
isn't dead is because only a small amount of poison entered her body.   
Any more and she would be dead." Byers spoke: "Well, can you stop the   
effects?"  
"Only if I knew what it was, which I don't."  
"GUYS!!" They heard Jimmy call for help for the second time today.   
The four rushed into the room that Jimmy and a now very fearful Yves   
where in.   
"She can't hear..."Jimmy trailed off on his sentence as he looked at   
her, tears beginning to form in his ice blue eyes.  
~end Ch.4~  
Note: Yea, I know, another cliffhanger, but I want to try to finish this  
in the 5th chapter, so just hold on, it will be worth it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
